Sanguinary Sequence
Sanguinary Sequence Level: 9 School: Invocation/Evocation Casting Time: std action Duration: (1 round per 4 caster levels) Range: medium Area of Effect: Special Components: V, S, M Saving Throw: Will; Negates Spell Resistance: yes Effects: When this spell is cast a black bolt of negative energy erupts from the caster, to unerringly strike a single target chosen at casting. The target must be within range at casting, and is allowed a Will save to negate the spell. If the save is missed the target dies and, two identical bolts erupt from the creature's chest, unerringly striking the next closest targets within range (as if the caster was the point of origin of this new bolt), leaving the victim a smoldering pile of dust and bone. Though the target is random, and anyone is susceptible, the caster can specify, at the time of casting, up to 1 creature per 2 levels whom this spell will not target. This gruesome chain reaction continues until there is no target within range, every effected creature makes its save, the bolts make contact with some sort of debilitating or dispelling magic, or until 1 round per 4 levels of the caster has passed . Every creature killed by a bolt causes that creature to erupt in two more bolts. The casting mage need not concentrate once this spell is cast and may even leave the spell on a battlefield. The original bolt strikes its target instantaneously and the 2 new bolts erupt at the end of the current round, the next volley occurs on the casting wizards initiative on the following round, with the next then occuring at the end of that round. This chain reaction, therefore, may result as follows: A mage casts on round 1, striking a target who dies. At the end of round 1, 2 more bolts erupt and strike their targets, who both are killed, erupting into 4 bolts on the wizards initiative in round 2. These bolts strike 4 new targets, who all unfortunately have a bad run of luck and die, thus erupting into 8 deadly, dark bolts at the end of round 2. These bolts strike 8 and so on and so forth. The Material Component for this spell is a bit of dust from the Gray Waste, and a finger bone from a Death Knight. The dust is consumed, and the finger bone is usable for 1d4 +1 castings before it, too, crumbles away to nothing. To Cast this spell, the mage must have some form of access to the Shadow Weave. (Contain Essence or a Greater Contain Essence from the demi-plane of Shadow would suffice) This spell was created by Tarek Wingspur. Silvan is a chronomancer and one time partner of Tarek, and served as the inspiration behind the creation of the spell (ie the spell was his idea) sample flow of victims by round (assuming all fail their saving throw) rd 1: 1 bolt on Wizard's initiative rd 1: 2 bolts at the end of the round rd2: 4 bolts on Wizard's initiative rd2: 8 bolts at the end of the round rd3: 16 bolts on Wizard's initiative rd3: 32 bolts at the end of the round rd4: 64 bolts on Wizard's initiative rd4: 128 bolts at the end of the round ect. Category:Spells